


Rebel Priest

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan never thought temptation would wear a priest's collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Priest

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)'s prompt of Leverage, Nate/Priest!Eliot, temptation

Nathan left the seminary because he was really bad at temptation. The temptation that was Maggie was too much and that's why he left. He never thought he'd set foot in a church again but then Paul was attacked and his church needed saving. And then Paul guilted him into coming in once a month. That's when he met Eliot, teaching at the parish's rec center.

"He's a bit of a rebel," Paul confided in him.

"Really?" Nathan eyed the shoulder length mahogany hair tied back and the obviously built muscles under the black t-shirt and loose cotton pants.

"They want to see if I can reform him." Paul winced. "The bishop doesn't really think he's cut out for the church."

"You don't say." Yeah, Nathan had never seen a priest who could take out all twenty of the students in the self-defense class before without breaking a sweat.

The End


End file.
